


I Wanna Hold 'Em Like They Do In Texas

by dizzzylu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has a soft spot for Jared's back. (this is my attempt at back!porn, basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold 'Em Like They Do In Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [ prompt at obstinatrix's ](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/136710.html?thread=4645638#t4645638)[Dirty Porn Meme](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/136710.html). Thanks to sparseparsley for the read through!

It's always Jeff that Bisou noses at in the early morning hours, big brown eyes wet and begging. That Jared's been living with them for over a year now doesn't seem to matter. Nor the fact that Jeff _knows_ Bisou prefers play wrestling with Jared and Sadie over a quiet moment with Jeff. But Bisou is his baby, even at the butt crack of dawn with her cold nose poking at his ear, and he will always get out of bed for her, even if it means untangling himself from Jared's spider monkey grip.

While Bisou and Sadie take care of their business, Jeff takes care of his, including programming the coffee machine for a few hours from now. By the time he gets the grounds measured out, the dogs are ready to come back in; Jeff gives them the stink eye when it takes them less than two minutes to settle into a weird, furry knot.

Back in the bedroom, Jared is more-or-less the way Jeff left him, sprawled out on his belly with his arms tucked under his pillow and his legs splayed open. The only difference is the sheet has shifted, exposing the sweet line of his back and the graceful curve of his ass. The weak morning light turns Jared's skin a burnished gold, which contrasts nicely with their cream sheets.

Jeff steps out of the pajama pants he'd slipped into and crawls onto the bed, a knee on either side of Jared's legs, until he is hovering over Jared's thighs. Once he pulls the sheet away entirely, he settles in, hands coming to rest lightly on Jared's ass. He palms each cheek, the grips tight to firm muscle, fingernails digging in to leave half-moon grooves behind. He does this over and over again, until his thumbs come to rest naturally at the cleft and pulls Jared open to reveal the dusky pink clutch of him. There is a dry patch there, a spot of come missed during last night's clean up, and Jeff swipes at it, around it, his thumb ghosting over Jared's hole.

Jared shifts then, a small hitch of his hips that Jeff easily rolls with. Once Jared has settled, he has a knee pulled up, his head tucked to the side, and Jeff catches a glimpse of Jared's hardening cock, a rising flush in his cheeks. Jeff grins, circles a fingertip one last time, then scoots back and leans down.

The first pass of his tongue is soft, nothing more than a tease, but the second time, Jeff presses in, stroking wet and lavish from behind Jared's balls to the base of his spine. He can hear Jared's breath stutter, almost a groan, and scratches his beard into Jared's thigh.

Jeff chances a glance over the rise of Jared's ass, gaze roving over the expanse of his back, and finds Jared's eyes still closed. Jared is biting his lip, though, and his dimple flickers.

"Faker," Jeff rumbles, amused, and bites at the fleshy part where ass meets thigh. He doesn't let go as Jared yelps, too intent on sucking a bruise there to let Jared shake him off.

Keeping his tongue flat, Jeff licks his way up and up, circling Jared's hole with broad, wet strokes, tip of his tongue nothing more than a teasing pressure that Jared is desperate to have inside him, if his hips rocking into Jeff's face are any indication. Jeff grins, spreads Jared open as much as he can, and drags his chin along the cleft, light and scratchy. Jared shudders, spits out a curse, and the skin underneath Jeff's palms breaks out in goosebumps.

Jeff wants to tease him a little longer with wet, kittenish licks of his tongue, but Jared always responds so beautifully, clenching at the smallest hint of Jeff's tongue, that Jeff gives him what he wants, thrusting his tongue inside, where Jared is hot and smooth and slick with Jeff's spit. Even still, Jared fights Jeff's grip, wanting to get closer, for Jeff to be deeper.

He starts with two fingers, peering up through his lashes to watch Jared's back bow, an impossibly gorgeous curve that always gives Jeff ideas. Jared takes them, not easily, but he's eager, hips still moving, and that's enough for Jeff. Jeff works them in slow, massaging at the muscles as he rubs his beard against Jared's thigh. 

Up until now, Jeff has mostly ignored the insistent throbbing of his cock, but it doesn't take long for Jared to set a rhythm, and Jeff finds his hips subtly grinding into the bed to match him. Jared, however, is not the one running this show. Not this time, anyway. 

Jeff rises up on his knees, then, chuckling at the pitiful little sound Jared makes as his fingers slip out. His palms hold Jared open, thumbs pressed to his perineum, and he uses a knee to nudge Jared's legs wider, making room. Jared gets his knees under him on his own, though, lifting his ass enough for Jeff's cock to glide along spit-slick skin with a few lazy thrusts of his hips.

After one broad, wet lick along his palm, then two more, Jeff strokes himself once, thumb flicking over the crown to slick his precome along his dick. He strokes himself again, enjoying the way Jared shivers, but won't look back and ruin the anticipation.

Jeff doesn't make him wait.

He holds his breath through the first rough burn, letting himself enjoy the pain, the way Jared is hot and trembling underneath his hands. Through hooded eyes, Jeff watches the measured rise and fall of Jared's back, his hands fisting in the pillow. Jared doesn't say anything, not until his ass is snug in the pan of Jeff's hips. Only then does he spit out a hoarse, " _fuck_." 

Silently, Jeff agrees, sweat gathering at his temples, the hollow of his throat. A drop tickles his nose and he flicks it away, palm resettling high on Jared's waist, thumb resting in the dip of Jared's spine, and finally starts to move.

It's slow at first, Jared unmoving through the first half a dozen thrusts, but then Jeff feels muscles shifting underneath his fingers, hears deep, muffled moans. He skims his palm up Jared's spine and tangles his fingers in Jared's sweat-damp hair. A steady, insistent tug has Jared lifting his head, deepening the dip of his back, and Jared hisses, bares his teeth, and gives Jeff a throaty, reckless chuckle.

"Wanna see you," Jeff murmurs, the words almost lost underneath the sound of skin smacking against skin and Jared's breathless grunts. It doesn't matter anyway; Jeff knows he'll only get a flash of wet red lips, maybe a glint of perfect white teeth, but it's enough. He grins, echoing the single dimple he can see from his angle, and it's enough.

Jared props himself up on his palms, an attempt to ease the pressure on his scalp, probably, or to give himself some leverage, and starts moving in earnest; small little rolls of his hips that pull Jeff in that much deeper. Jeff watches himself slide into Jared over and over, thumb massaging the tightly stretched skin, shiny with sweat and spit and precome, and feels an insane urge to press a kiss there, rub his beard over it and turn the skin pink to match Jared's chest and face. Instead, he settles for the small of Jared's back, lapping at the sweat collected in the dimples before scratching his cheek over flawless, tanned skin. Jared shivers in response, gasping Jeff's name, and Jeff blankets Jared with his body, tangling their fingers together in the sheets.

From the tight line of Jared's back to the way he's spitting out curses, Jeff can tell he's close. He asks Jared anyway -- he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes -- and Jared's bleating laugh, the "fuck you," he grits out, sounds loud as gunfire.

"Maybe next time," Jeff pants, ruthlessly pistoning into Jared. He kneels back up, then, hands gripping tight to Jared's hips as the orgasm starts to unspool in his belly, low and dark and hot. Jeff's pace is brutal, ragged and stuttering, and he's missing Jared's prostate more often than he he doesn't, but that's kind of the point until it abruptly isn't.

Jared yelps as Jeff pulls out, ass rocking back into empty air. He swings his head around, eyes wide and dark, just in time to catch Jeff stroking himself fast and dirty while his free hand clings to Jared's hip, fingertips tight enough to blanch the skin. Jeff catches Jared's filthy grin just before he comes, spattering Jared's back with sticky-wet streaks. His orgasm seems to go on and on, Jeff growling through it, but each new spurt of come on Jared's skin seems to inspire another until, finally, there's nothing left but Jeff's heaving chest and Jared's sad, insistent noises.

Eyes focused on Jared's back, Jeff takes a moment to catch his breath. His gaze snags on a smear of come near his thumb and he's rubbing it into Jared's skin before he realizes it.

Jared groans, long and low, bringing Jeff back into the moment. He is blinks away sweat from his eyes as he registers the sound of skin-on-skin, then, the sticky-wet sounds of Jared jacking himself off. 

Though the shift and flex of Jared's shoulder is mesmerizing, especially with splashes of come it, Jeff leans forward and cups a hand around Jared's throat to pull him up and back. Jared's pulse thuds steady and fast against the pad of Jeff's thumb, and his Adam's apple bobs in the cradle of Jeff's hand in an attempt to swallow a moan. Pressed all along Jared's side, Jeff hooks his chin over Jared's shoulder, tightens his hold on Jared's neck, and rasps, "Ready to come?"

Jared leaning into him is answer enough; his strained groan a deep rumble in his chest as he comes in long streaks over his belly and chest. Jeff can feel the tendons in Jared's neck and jaw working, for both air and more, but Jared manages to stay focused through his last feeble strokes, Jeff's hand at his throat the only thing preventing Jared from faceplanting on the bed.

Jeff soothes him through it, stroking his free hand over Jared's thigh, his hip. He watches Jared's profile through it all; the dark sweep of lashes against his cheek, his broad smile carving out that ridiculous dimple. Jared is a little giddy from orgasm and lack of oxygen, but Jeff likes him like that, soft and pliant and happy.

He carefully eases Jared to the bed, managing to get him mostly on his side, fingertips of one hand trailing along Jared's spine as he goes. Once he's down, one leg pulled up a little bit so Jeff can see where he's slick and red and puffy, Jeff settles in on his side, facing Jared, his head propped up by his hand. Jared's still shivering, even after Jeff smooths a palm along his flank a few times.

"Still with me, kid?" asks Jeff.

"Nnnngh." Jared's smile is fuzzy; his tongue, darting out to wet his lips, slow and dry. 

Jeff thumbs away the frustrated wrinkle in Jared's forehead. "Need some water?"

"Mmmm," Jared says, nuzzling his the pillow. His eyes peek open, dark and glittering. "Devel'ping a new kink?" he slurs, gesturing vaguely at his back. He's not mad, though. Not that Jeff thought he would be.

Jeff leans in to kiss him, then, soft and slow and lazy; completely unlike the way they were fucking just moments ago. Jared's lips cling to his without much effort, and it should be unpleasant -- it _is_ unpleasant, a little, with both their morning breath and Jeff having just licked Jared open -- but it's good, it's great. Perfect.

(Jeff may sometimes get a little sentimental when it comes to Jared. He doesn't like to talk about it.)

Fingers curl around Jeff's wrist as he tries to pull away, but Jared has the energy for exactly nothing right now, so it doesn't take much for Jeff to twist out of Jared's grip, heading toward the bathroom for a glass of water and a washcloth. He isn't surprised to find Jared sleeping once he returns, back rising and falling with deep, even breaths.

He spares one last fond look at Jared's back, slicks a thumb through the mess at the dip of his spine, and carefully cleans him up.


End file.
